


Day 1: Plans Made & Ruined

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bounty Hunters, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Just once,just once, Law would like a date to actually go to plan.





	Day 1: Plans Made & Ruined

Law had picked the theater out very carefully. They had unlimited popcorn refills, novelty meat-flavoured powders to pour on said popcorn, and the play being performed was supposed to have significant and equal amounts of violence and humour. It was near enough to the docks for them to return to their ships if they were needed, with plenty of accessible exits. He’d even sprung for aisle seats so Luffy wouldn’t have to throw himself over people to get back from a popcorn run.

He should’ve known that they would never get to the intermission. Despite at least half of each their crews sitting at the patio seating of the pub across the street, somehow bounty hunters had gotten into the theater. They didn’t even have the decency to wait until a moment between scenes, just kicking in the doors and charging down the aisle, their location undoubtedly given away by Luffy’s distinctive hat.

“Straw Hat!” the leader bellowed, and Law regretted that Kikoku was too conspicuous to bring into a theater. He had nothing on hand to cut the goons to pieces with, which meant letting Luffy handle it.

“Yeah?” Luffy turned his head further than any non-rubber human would’ve been able to, his acknowledgement muffled by a mouthful of popcorn.

“Come with us, or everyone in here dies!”

“Rude.” Law muttered.

Luffy swallowed his mouthful of popcorn and passed the bucket over to Law. “You’re stupid.” he said with a grin, rising smoothly from his seat. Whoever was operating the spotlights evidently had a sense of drama, because they trained one on Luffy with a faint red filter, making the shiny pale skin of his scar stand out even more starkly than usual against his dark tanned skin.

“How so?” the leader of the mooks asked, holding up what looked like some sort of detonator as another spotlight illuminated him, the cool tint making his skin look sallow and unhealthy. Seriously? Law would’ve despaired for the stupidity of New World bounty hunters if it didn’t make his life so much easier.

“I don’t care about them.” Luffy pounded a fist into his palm.

“Don’t-” the idiot barely even got that word out before Luffy’s fist was an inch deep in his face, knocking him off his feet and throwing him back up the aisle. Law spun up a Room and swapped the detonator with a few pieces of popcorn, landing it firmly in his hand.

“And tonight was going so well.” he drawled, stepping out into Luffy’s spotlight. A simple twist of his fingers, within his Room, was enough to shatter the detonator into dozens of pieces of shrapnel. More than enough to handle this band of goons.

“Don’t worry, Torao.” Luffy grinned at him, bright as ever. “I’ll take you somewhere nice after I finish beating these guys up.”

“What,” Law flicked all but one of the shrapnel pieces at a bounty hunter with a sword, swapping the last shard with the now dead idiot’s weapon so it fell into his waiting palm. “You weren’t going to leave any for me?” he flourished the sword, getting a feel for its weight. Cheap, and not half as sharp as Kikoku, but plenty enough to beat some morons senseless.

“Ooooh!” Luffy’s eyes sparkled, and Law found himself smiling as the Pirate King moved to stand at his back. “Torao, you have the best ideas.”

“Thank you.” Law raised the sword with one hand, flicking the fingers of his other hand out to expand the Room until it encapsulated the whole room. “Well, what are you waiting for?” he taunted the nearest bounty hunter, and the bystanders finally got a clue and began to rush for the doors. He swapped those closest with bounty hunters near the edge of the room, and Luffy’s hissing laughter rang through the air as he flew into motion.

Well, at least Luffy was enjoying himself.


End file.
